


Only A Dozen...or Two...or Three

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Gavin finds out Ryan is a stress-baker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Dozen...or Two...or Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was somehow harder to write than it probably should've been and it probably isn't even done very well! Also had no idea how to end it, so it might be kinda weird to some of you. Sorry. I have more freewood soon, which will hopefully be better than this one if it's not really good (also, it's late and I'm tired).  
> Let me know if there's any typos and things of that nature, please!  
> Hope you guys enjoy! ^^

Ryan hadn't been in a very happy, calming mood lately. He had a lot of work to do, a lot of papers to fill out, and just overall a lot of shit that needed to be done. He decided to take a break and soon he found himself in his kitchen, rolling up dough into balls to put on a baking pan. In the midst of his rolling, there was a knock on the door. Ryan took off his apron, setting it down on a chair. He went to the door and opened it, greeted by Gavin's smiling face. Of course his boyfriend would come when he's in the middle of doing something important...baking that was.  
  
"Hey, Ryan!" He kissed his cheek and let himself inside, walking, of course, right to the kitchen. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Ryan followed him. "I'm just making a few cookies."  
  
"A few?" Gavin looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "There's at least..." He took a minute to look. "Thirty cookies there. What are you gonna do with all of them?"  
  
"Eat them, of course." He crossed his arms. "Eventually."  
  
"Sure you will." Gavin walked over to the counter to look at everything. "Why'd you decide to make them anyways?"  
  
"Because I felt like it. Does a man need to have a reason to want baked goods?"  
  
"No." He started and turned to Ryan. "But, I did notice a lot of papers on the table and you left the window open," He closed the window as he spoke. "which you never do. A lot on your mind?"  
  
"...why are you so not dumb right now?"  
  
Gavin shrugged. "I've been working on improving my mind to not be some dumb. Kind of like a therapy, but with less talking and more medication." He joked and then walked closer to him. "I'm serious, though. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Just..." Ryan sighed and shook his head. "Just a lot of work all at once."  
  
"And that's why you have all those cupcakes on the counter?"  
  
"What's wrong with cupcakes?"  
  
"You have like four dozen of them!"  
  
"There's only three dozen, for your information."  
  
"Well for your information, it's a lot for one man to consume."  
  
"It's not my fault. I usually don't eat them anyways. I only have a lot because I bake when I'm...not feeling up to it."  
  
"So the reason you have enough cupcakes for a small town and are currently adding to that with cookies is because you're stressed?"  
  
Ryan nodded. "Yeah. It relaxes me."  
  
Gavin smiled at him. "Well, you should at least give the things you bake a home."  
  
"Like what? Bring them to work? They'd probably like any food I bring, wouldn't they?"  
  
"Or." Gavin emphasized. "Or I could help you finish them? I mean, those cookies seemed like they had potential."  
  
Ryan looked at him for a few seconds. "So what you're saying is you want me to bake you cookies?"  
  
"No, that's..." He trailed off. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Fine. Only because I was in the middle of it anyways. Don't get used to me giving you cookies."  
  
"I won't! Though..." He sat at the table. "If you're ever stressed and wanna bake a pie or something, you could always call me. I'm always available. I mean...I like pie." He smiled at him.  
  
"Well, now I know you'll never leave me. You'll stay for my delicious treats."  
  
"To be fair, I was quite fond of your 'delicious treats' way before I found out about your baking."  
  
"How did you manage to make this sexual?"  
  
"It's a God-given talent."  
  
Ryan laughed, shaking his head, rolling up the last bit of dough and finally putting the pan in the oven. He went over to the counter and dropped a container of cupcakes in front of him. "Just shut up and eat a cupcake."  
  
"Yes, sir!" He grinned happy, grabbing a cupcake to dig in. He didn't know that Ryan was a stress baker, but now that he found out, why let the opportunity of a good snack pass?  
  



End file.
